toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
ToonTask Guide/The Brrrgh
The Brrrgh's Toontasks introduce toons to 3+ story cog buildings, and level 8+ cogs. Summary *Last gag track (Toon-Up or Lure, Toon-Up or Drop Trap or Drop, Lure or Sound, etc.) *Laff Limit: 61 *Gag Pouch: 50 *Toontask Capacity: 5 *Teleport access to The Brrrgh Gag Training #Visit Lil Oldman. #Defeat 10 level 8+ cogs. #Return to Lil Oldman. #Go fishing for three fuzzy dice in The Brrrgh. #Return to Lil Oldman. #Defeat two 4+ story: #*Sellbot buildings #*Cashbot buildings #*Lawbot buildings #*Bossbot buildings #Return to Lil Oldman. #Choose gag track. Gag Track Animation Frames Like other neighborhoods, you will have to get 16 frames for the gag track animation film. HQ Officers offer random Toontasks to earn these. Gag Pouch Large Bag, 50 gags: #Visit Toboggan Ted. #Recover a toboggan from the cogs in The Brrrgh. #Return to Toboggan Ted. #Visit Bumpy Noggin. #Go fishing for three ice cubes in The Brrrgh. #Return to Bumpy Noggin. #Visit Simian Sam. #Defeat five 4+ story cog buildings. #Return to Simian Sam. #Visit Henry the Hazard. #Defeat 20 level 7+ cogs. #Return to Henry the Hazard. or #Visit Johnny Cashmere. #Recover yarn from Lawbots. #Return to Johnny Cashmere. #Defeat 20 level 7+ cogs. #Return to Johnny Cashmere. #Go fishing for two knitting needles. #Return to Johnny Cashmere. #Defeat five 4+ story cog buildings. #Return to Johnny Cashmere. Carry 5 Toontasks #Visit Vidalia VaVoom. #Recover a love letter from: (in The Brrrgh) #*The Minglers #*Loan Sharks #*Corporate Raiders #*Legal Eagles #Return to Vidalia VaVoom. #Deliver love letter to Snooty Sinjin. #Recover 10 wiener dogs from the cogs in The Brrrgh. #Return to Snooty Sinjin. #Visit Creepy Carl. #Defeat 10 level 8+ cogs. #Return to Creepy Carl. #Deliver engagement ring to Vidalia VaVoom. Laff Boost +1 laff point: #Visit Chicken Boy. #Recover a soccer ball from: #*Money Bags #*Two-Faces #*Spin Doctors #*Head Hunters #Return to Chicken Boy. or #Visit Wynne Chill. #Defeat 40: #*Bossbots #*Lawbots #Return to Wynne Chill. #Defeat 45: #*Sellbots #*Cashbots #Return to Wynne Chill. +1 laff point: #Visit Eddie the Yeti. #Defeat 90 Lawbots. #Return to Eddie the Yeti. +2 laff points: #Visit Sweaty Pete. #Recover a cog gear from Micromanagers. #Return to Sweaty Pete. #Go fishing for a rubber ducky. #Return to Sweaty Pete. #Defeat five cog buildings in The Brrrgh. #Return to Sweaty Pete. +3 laff points: #Visit Lounge Lassard. #Recover a microphone from the cogs. #Return to Lounge Lassard. #Recover an electric keyboard from: #*Corporate Raiders #*Loan Sharks #*The Minglers #Return to Lounge Lassard #Recover platform shoes from: #*The Big Cheeses #*Big Wigs #*Robber Barons #Return to Lounge Lassard There is a +2 laff boost Toontask that has many choices from HQ Officers. Teleport Access #Visit Gus Gooseburger. #Defeat a cog building. #Return to Gus Gooseburger. #Visit Grumpy Phil. #Deliver a broken tooth to Dr. Mumbleface. #Defeat 8: (in The Brrrgh) #*Sellbots #*Lawbots #*Cashbots #*Bossbots #Return to Dr. Mumbleface. #Recover a gold tooth from: #*Head Hunters #*Money Bags #*Two-Faces #*Spin Doctors #Visit Gus Gooseburger #Deliver a gold tooth to Grumpy Phil. #Visit Gus Gooseburger. #Deliver pine cone bread to Grumpy Phil. Final Gag Training #Visit Lil Oldman. #Recover 6: #*Caviar from Sellbots #*Moldy Cheeses from Bossbots #Return to Lil Oldman. #Recover a simple spoon from: #*Cashbots #*Lawbots #Return to Lil Oldman. #Go fishing for a talking toad. #Return to Lil Oldman. #Visit Sticky George. #Deliver an ice cream cone to Lil Oldman. #Go fishing for the talking toad's girlfriend. #Return to Lil Oldman. Category:Guides Category:Toontasks Category:The Brrrgh